


Oh Christmas tree...

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2018 [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Interior Decorating, i cant believe thats a tag, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Zoey and Fiona decorate a tree.





	Oh Christmas tree...

“Don’t put the tinsel over the door! Don’t you remember what happened last year when if got caught, babe?” Fiona said, bending backwards to look at Zoey though the doorway, her arms laden with a tangle of lights.

“But it looks so cute! You can see how it glitters from outside, too!”

Fiona laughed, but let Zoey continue with what she was doing regardless. She pulled at the ball of lights fruitlessly, but when Zoey finished covering the doorway with tinsel she wandered over and sat down on the floor to help her girlfriend with them.

“Nilesy invited us over for New Years. He’s thinking about throwing a party.” She said, finally pulling the white ones free from the pile. “Would you want to go?”

“Weren’t we thinking about going to see a movie that day? We could always go earlier I suppose.” Fiona replied.

Zoey got up and occupied herself with decorating the tree further, careful not to knock off any of the baubles that they’d already put on earlier. She stepped back then to admire her handy-work, admiring the way the glitter reflected the light all over the room, both hands on her hips and smile on her face. Fiona finally pulled the last two sets of light apart with a cheer, and Zoey rushed to separate them into piles so that they wouldn’t get tangled together again.

“Where did you want to put these ones?” she asked.

“I thought we could put these ones in the kitchen,” she gestured to the blue ones, “and these on the stairs. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the house further, covering almost every flat or vertical surface in a mixture of ordainments, lights or garlands, ensuring that every room, regardless of form or function, was suitably Christmassy (if that’s even a word).  A smaller tree here, a figure of a mouse holding a present over there, and a string of rainbow beads around the kitchen door, and the two eventually decided that it was time to pack up the boxes and admire their handiwork.

“I’m not sure if I can say this yet,” Zoey said, “But I think this might look better than last year.”

“It definitely does.” Fiona replied, reaching over to wrap her hand around Zoey’s waist as they looked upon the tree. “The star is a nice touch. I’m glad we got that star in the sales last year, it just ties the tree together.”

“It’s so Christmassy in here now!” Zoey said, excited.

“That’s not a word!”

“It so totally is!”

Fiona sighed through her laughter, and standing in front of all their hard work, Zoey leaned down to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos, bookmarks, and comments!


End file.
